Patrick's catch of the day
by CTMsunday
Summary: Silly oneshot set pre-Turner wedding, one a trip out fishing. (sorry for the lack of actual fishing- I don't have a clue when it comes to it! So thought I wouldn't ruin it any further)


**Dedicated to the ladies at MMEPAC as they prompted this whilst we were talking about fish.. **

"Auntie Shelagh!" Timothy called as she entered the living room, hand in hand with her fiancé.

"Hello Timothy" she grinned, giving her future step-in a hug in the process. Pulling him back she let out a hearty laugh as she took in his appearance. All his clothing a shade of beige; he wore trousers that reached his calves, a short sleeved t-shirt and a slightly darker shaded body warmer on top. On his shoulders he wore a big backpack, too big for his small, but growing, frame. "What are you wearing?!"

"My fishing outfit, of course" He told her proudly, "Dad says I look just the part for our fishing trip!"

"And I agree with him; you look very grown up." She told him, ruffling his hair, whilst she shot Patrick an amused grin.

"So, are you ready?" Timothy asked her excitedly.

"I am indeed"

"I'll race you to the car!" And with that he sprinted out the room, his backpack bouncing with each step, and out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Left alone, if only for a couple of minutes before Tim came bounding back in wondering where they had got to if they took too long, Patrick turned toward Shelagh. "So, would do you think? Do I look like a proper fisherman too?" he said with a cheeky wink. It had taken him much longer to choose what to wear, than his son. In fact, Tim had to help him. What do you wear when you want to impress your fiancé, yet be able to go fishing? In the end, they had chosen an older work shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and dark semi-casual trousers. They paired them with a light, long coat, suitable to wrap round a certain person tightly using the lapels if they got cold.

"You look wonderful" she smiled shyly

"Are you certain?" lifting her chin gently with his fingertips

Her eyes shined even bluer than they were before, they always did when he looked at her so deeply. It was as if they didn't need any words; only eye contact.

"Completely." she blinked at him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pulled herself up and placed a gentle kiss on his upturned lips.

"Come on then," he grinned to her, "Let's go Mrs Turner-to-be!"

With that, they turned and walked arm in arm out the door, and into the car.

"Ah, ah, ah, my love. Wait for me before you get out the car". Shelagh grinned, but rolled her eyes exactly like her step-son to-be, at the loving gesture. She hoped that her future husband wasn't going to be so gentlemanly on their wedding night. Blushing from the direction her thoughts were heading, especially in the presence of Timothy, she reached for Patrick's outstretched hand and grasped onto it. Patrick pulled his fiancé up and close to his body, causing another increase in colour on her, normally, pale skin. Timothy handed both of them things to carry, ensuring they couldn't stay in the same pose for much longer. This was something he'd rather his friends wouldn't see, his dad behaving weird around a girl-no, a woman. As opposed to the strong doctor they all saw him as when he was working.

They walked together, just as a happy family would, down to the pier and settled down on a rug which Shelagh carefully laid down.

Together they spent hours laughing over silly stories, funny jokes and engaged in general chatter. The sun shone brightly over the family, who to anyone else, was already complete.

As the sun set, the first catch of the day came, from none other than Shelagh herself! Unknown to both the Turner males, she had helped her father with his fishing business whilst living at home after her mother died. It had been tough, but she thanked all those years of hard work to impress the two people who was staring at her as she caught her fish and started to reel it in.

"I... I don't understand" Patrick stuttered

She giggled at his speechless expression, "I used to help my Da when I was growing up. He owned a fishing boat." She went on to tell stories of the biggest fish they caught, and the weather that her Da encountered, and how he always made sure that she got a last look at the deep ocean before they packed away and headed to the shore. Timothy stared, open mouthed and wide eyed as she told her tales.

"Right" Patrick said eventually as he stood, and clapped his hands together. "I think it's about time we headed back and had some dinner, don't you?"

"Yes please Dad! I'm starving!" Always careful to use his manners in front of Auntie Shelagh.

Grinning, he turned towards Shelagh and helped her up from the floor "Did you want to join us?"

"I'd love to" She smiled.

Strolling back towards the car, Timothy ran ahead of the couple. Patrick had been mulling over a single cheesy line in his head the whole time they had been together that day, but had still yet to find an opportunity to use it. Now, it seemed, it was perfect.

"So, did you enjoy today?"

She turned, faced him head on, "Yes. I did. Thank you" she breathed, her eyes still sparkling in the weak sunlight.

"You know you, that fish was lovely, but that wasn't the most beautiful thing that was caught today"

"No?" she questioned. Her brow started to furrow slightly.

"No."

She watched him carefully.

"You were my catch of the day."


End file.
